Vacation Series Hawaii
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: This story has it all! Romance, Action, Jealousy, Parties, Hawaii, Gifts, Laughs, Idiots, and...Evil Schemes? Join our eight ninja as they travel the world starting with Hawaii! Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino
1. A Well Needed Vacation?

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the character in Naruto, but what I do own is this upcoming series of stories.

Pairings: Figure it out smartass

_Summary: We all knew Tsunade is out of her mind in this story, sending her eight best ninja to travel all over the world just to get her the alliance papers from the other countries. Shizune muttered something about evil schemes…what is this really all about?!?!?! _

Chapter 1: A Well Needed Vacation? 

Konoha was hot. It was the beginning of summer and they were already as hot as it could get. Konoha ninjas were seriously thinking about just skipping out on wearing the ninja outfits. Tenten was at the training field with her teammate Neji. She looked at him clad in heavy and probably very hot, Hyuuga robes.

"Neji, aren't you hot in that?" she questioned her teammate. Neji just nodded and resumed his tree killing.

"Neji"

"…"

"Neji"

"…"

"NEJI!"

"Hn"

"Seriously, you need a wider variety of words," Tenten said, "Hn's and nodes aren't going to get you through life even I-" Tenten was interrupted. A chuunin had come up to her and requested her and Neji's presence at the hokage tower immediately. He nodded before quickly leaving. Tenten looked over at Neji again and saw that he was picking up his weapons and what so not and shoving them in his pack. She did the same. They quickly arrived at the tower not much later and knocked on the hokage's door.

"Come in," was heard from the inside and Tenten and Neji went in to find that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were there already.

"Have a seat." said the hokage as she pointed to two chairs beside Naruto and Sasuke. They sat down and the hokage started the meeting."

"As you all know, we have always wanted alliances with many other of the different countries, such as Countries in Europe, Africa, and the United States. I want all of you to go on a mission." Tsunade said, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"What?" asked a clueless Sakura.

"To put it in a better way," Tsunade continued, "I want all of you to travel around to the different countries to negotiate and get me the alliance papers I want."

"Why us?" asked Shikamaru, "Some lower rank chuunin or some of the jounin would be glad for the job." Tsunade pressed her lips together, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Because I said so, now anymore smart questions?" Tsunade gritted through her teeth.

"What's our first destination?" asked an excited Naruto.

"You will leave tonight and you will be away for as long as it takes. You first destination will be…"

* * *

Sakura was bored. Beside her Ino was asleep. Tenten was behind Ino, listening to her music. Hinata was behind herself, also asleep. Sakura knew she was supposed to be sleepy but she really couldn't sleep, she was too excited.

They were on a plane right now that flew to their newest mission destination. It was one in the morning and almost everyone was sleeping. They were in a very small plane Sakura concluded. There were only about 24 seats and the Konoha ninja occupied 8 of the 24 seats. The seats were in pairs and split into 3 neat columns with a good amount of space between each column. Besides her and her friends, there were only about 4 other people. A young man behind Tenten was sitting alone, reading something on his laptop. Behind him was a young woman that was asleep also. They were what made up the left column.

Beside Sakura in the next column, were Sasuke and Naruto. Behind Sasuke was Neji and beside Neji was Shikamaru. In the last couple of seats in the middle column, there was an elderly couple sitting together watching a movie.

The plane had only flown for about 3 hours when Hinata woke up. She asked Tenten how long they still had to go and Tenten opened one eye before replying that they still had about 5 hours to go. Hinata sighed and hoped that if she was ever sent out on a mission like this again, she hoped she didn't have to take a plane.

Tenten was listening to her music. She didn't really care about what was happening around her when she suddenly felt a bit drowsy. Before she knew it, she had dozed off. When she woke up, she found that there was a blanket covering her, keeping her warm. She then noticed that there was only about one and a half hours left of the horrid plane trip. She sighed and tried to go back to bed.

Neji was almost asleep when he noticed that his teammate Tenten had fallen asleep. _"She looks cold." _thought Neji, and before he could think, he got up, grabbed an extra blanket and put it over his sleeping teammate. Then he went back to his seat and drifted off to sleep too.

A loud voice over the intercom interrupted everyone's rather _sweet_ dreams.

"Attention all passengers, note that we will be arriving at our destination shortly so please buckle up your seat belts and flight attendants for come around once more for anything you need before we land. Thank you for flying with Konoha airlines and enjoy the rest of your trip." Shortly after that, the attendants came around. Hinata and Tenten both brought a bottle of water and Naruto brought five cups of ramen. The attendant was looking at Naruto strangely when he left. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sat back.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone felt the small plane start to land. They braced themselves and a short while later; they felt the plane hit the runway. There they waited for further instructions. Another announcement came on ten minutes after they landed.

"Attention all passengers, we have passed inspection and now is the time to start exiting the plane. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope to see you again soon. Enjoy the rest of your trip at the beautiful Hawaiian Islands"

* * *

Sakura sighed while looking at the all too slow conveyor belt. She and Tenten were grabbing their luggage while Hinata and Ino went to look for enough taxis for them. They had lost the boys in a huge crowd of people earlier so the girls had just decided to go to the hotel and wait for them. Exiting Kona Airport after finding all their luggage, Tenten and sakura went to meet up with Ino and Hinata who were second in line for a taxi.

"Tennie, forehead over here!" Ino yelled at them from the front of the long line. Tenten and Sakura hurried over.

"Did you get everything?" Hinata asked.

"We sure did!" Sakura said, "This is going to be so much fun, just the eight of us together on Hawaii's Big Island."

"Maybe we should get the name of our hotel first so we know what to tell the driver when we get a taxi." Tenten said. She whipped out the package that Tsunade gave each of them before they left. She looked up the name of their hotel and told the other girls that the name was the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai. (a/n: this is actually a REAL hotel. If you want to see how generous Tsunade was really feeling that day, you should go check this out. It's worth the time.)

When the taxi arrived the girls piled in. The taxi driver was a nice man and he said that he knew exactly where the girls wanted to go. The girls smiled at him and during the drive, chatter and laughter could be heard from the car. The man told them all about Hawaii. Tenten had wanted to know something about the resort they were staying in. The man smiled and told them to see for themselves. They looked out the window and saw the shabbiest motel they ever saw. The windows were falling apart, and paint was peeling off, and the resort looked like it had been pulled together at the last minute.

"Is that really where we're staying?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh no, little girl. Don't worry. It is not that one!" the man's low voiced boomed out. "I'll tell you when we get there."

As they drove along the Kohala Coast, the resorts seemed to be getting bigger, and better. They got more grand and breathtaking to the point that Tenten was sure the man was in the wrong area. As she was about the question this man, he stopped the car in front of the biggest and the best resort they have ever seen. There was a pathway leading up to the sliding doors. The pathway was hidden in the shade by all types of trees imaginable. Through the sliding doors, a beautiful wooden style grand foyer was ahead. There was an enormous crystal chandelier handing from the ceiling. Everything about this place spelled "expensive".

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Tenten asked the man. The others turned to look at him.

"I get that reaction every time someone says they're staying here. Don't worry, it's the right place. I'm sure of it." They man gave them a grin.

Sakura turned around and saw a blob of blonde hair waving at them.

"Guy's look, it's Naruto! We are in the right place!" Sakura squealed.

The girls paid the man well and exited his car after grabbing their bags. They joined up with the boys and it turns out, Neji had already signed them in.

* * *

"So who wants to room with whom?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we discussed this in the taxi already and we decided that I would room with piggy, while Tennie rooms with Hina." Sakura replied.

"Alright then, here are the keys to room E005 and E004." Neji said.

"What about you guys?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, well be right next door in E003 and E002, so don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, flashing her a foxy grin.

"Ok." Hinata said, a blush spreading her face as she followed Tenten and Ino down the hall while Sakura got an attendant to bring their luggage to their rooms.

The girls went to their respective rooms; Hinata and Tenten at E005 and Ino and sakura at E004 to settle down.

* * *

_With Ino and Sakura… _

"OMG…" was all their minds were processing right now as they started at the huge exclusive suite they just got. So the E in front of the numbers meant exclusive after all. The door that lead into the room was a simple wooden door. What was behind the door was another world. A short hallway lead straight into a sitting area of the room. A door from that hallway lead into a small closet. The sitting room had a small glass table in the middle. The floor was stone and there was a comfy love seat against one of the walls. The table was in front of it and on either side of the table, there were a single seat. Up against the other wall facing the love seat was a drawer and an extra chair. There were two doors. One of them was a double door beside a lamp next to the loveseat. That door lead into the bedroom where the two girls found a two queen beds side by side. There were two small bedside tables in the middle of the two beds and there was a double closet in the room. The closet was so big that even Ino's clothes didn't take it all up.

The other two doors, when slid open, lead to a row a small bushes. Ino saw that beyond that was the blue beach. Some of the outside area was paved too and the place had a small table a two very big comfy chairs. Separating them was a row of smaller bushes but sakura saw that Tenten and Hinata's room would be something similar to their own. Sakura and Ino went back inside and closed the sliding doors shut. They squealed to each other before starting to unpack.

When they were done, they both grabbed their cards and shoved them in their pockets. They exited their room and went over to knock on Tenten and Hinata's door. Hinata opened the door and Ino and Sakura walked in. They saw that Tenten and Hinata's room was exactly the same as their own. They told Hinata and Hinata smiled at the excitement of the two girls. Just then, Tenten opened the door and walked in. She raised an eyebrow at the two hyper jumping girls before telling them that they were ready to go for dinner.

* * *

"So did you guys figure out a way to sort your rooms?" Sakura asked the boys.

"Yea we did. I'm rooming with teme." Naruto said. He was obviously excited about living in such a grand room.

"I wonder how much sleep I'll get…" Sasuke muttered, glaring at the dobe.

"Are your rooms' exclusive suites too?" Sakura asked. The boys all nodded.

Ino added, "Don't you think this is a little strange? I mean Tsunade must've been feeling REALLY nice that day to book us such expensive suites not to mention such an expensive hotel in the first place."

"I think there's a catch to it." Tenten said.

"Whatever it is, let's just have fun while we can!" Naruto said as they entered the Hualalai Grill. (a/n: this is still a REAL restaurant in this hotel. If you don't believe me, look it up)

* * *

"So do they suspect anything?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"No Tsunade-sama, it says here that they are just relaxing and enjoying themselves for the day. It also states that they thought this was a little suspicious but they let it go anyways." Shizune replied, sighing.

Tsunade smiled. Her perfect plan was going perfectly according to plan. "Tell those two to keep watch carefully and if there is any _development_ they must send a letter immediately."

Shizune rolled her eyes. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned around in her chair. She smirked and looked out the window. she still remembers her parting words with them…

* * *

"_You must get them. I don't care if it takes genjutsu, ninjutsu or just plain force, this must be done without their knowledge and it must be done in secret. Understood?" _

_The two figures just put a thumbs up before leaving. _

* * *

_TBC----------_

_little-miss-troublesome _

Hehe, LoL, I just had to post this today. I adore this story already and I already have the perfect idea. Try figuring out who these two people are before I tell you. This story will be hilarious, trust me.

**P.S. I want a new title for this story so could the people who have read it give me some new ideas. Pretty Please. I'll give you some of my pocky...and for the person who wins best title for this story, I'll dedicate one of the chapters to you!!! **

**Thanks Again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Ditched

**

* * *

**

Yay! Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!

I know I rock for posting this even with my busy schedule but no need for applause (fangirls chuck rocks at). Hey! That's not nice. But luckily I'm nice enough to post this chapter. Hehe, I'm srryz this took soooo long but u know how it is rite now…

Neji: No, not really…

Me: Your in Hawaii right now with your beloved Tent-

Neji: DON'T say it here!

Me: *smirks* On with the story!!!

Chapter 2: Ditched. 

After dinner, the two groups decided to just so back and rest for the day. Each pair went to their respective room and it wasn't till breakfast that they saw each other again…

* * *

_With Tenten and Hinata- 12 a.m. _

Tenten twisted and turned but she couldn't get to sleep. She sat up and looked over to where Hinata laid.

"Hina-chan! Are you awake?" Tenten cried out softly. There was no response.

Tenten quietly got out of bed and pulled a jacket over her night gown. She shivered before she walked out into their sitting room. Tenten didn't want to disturb Hinata so she quietly opened the double doors that led to the beach. There was one light on and that was the light that separated the two rooms on either side. She looked over to see that the light for the room beside Ino and Sakura's was still on.

"_Funny," _she thought, _"Why are Neji and Shikamaru still up at this time?" _She considered going over there to see if Neji wanted to late night spar but decided to try and get some sleep. The group had decided that they were going to go get the scroll Tsunade wanted first before they do anything else. The sooner they got the scroll, the easier it will be to relax. Tenten shrugged before turning in.

* * *

_Morning-7:30 a.m.- Sakura and Ino's room _

Ino felt someone shaking her. She tried to brush the hand away. The hand shook her harder. She ignored it. The hand stopped shaking her but then it started to tickle her.

"Sak-ahaha-ura-ahahah-epp-stopppp-ahahaha!" Ino told the cherry blossom.

"Wakie wakie piggy, I'm ready and your still here snoring like a pig. We agreed to meet the others at the lobby at 8 remember?" Sakura said. Ino took a look at the clock and promptly bounced out of bed.

Sakura watched as Ino rushed around the room throwing clothing everywhere and scattering various items. After 15 minutes, she was changed. She grabbed her makeup bag and her key card and the two girls left their room.

Reaching the elevator, they rode down with an elderly couple. The couple exited on the second floor and more people got on. When they reached the lobby, the girls stepped off and looked for the other 6 ninjas. Sakura spotted Hinata waving to them from the entrance. Tenten was a little way off, trying to catch them a taxi. The two remaining girls ran up to them but they didn't see the boys.

"Morning, Hina-chan! Where are the boys?" Ino asked trying to seek out one in particular.

"I don't really know. They're probably sleeping still." Hinata replied.

"I have a taxi!" Tenten yelled from a little way down.

"What about the boys?" Sakura asked as they ran down to meet Tenten. Hinata halted.

"I'll leave the front desk a message that we went to eat and we'll meet them at noon at the hall." the girl said before she ran back into the hotel. Sakura and Ino waited for her. She came back out a few minutes later and the three ran to Tenten and the awaiting taxi. When they got in there was a surprise in store for them…

* * *

Neji yawned and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. This will teach him to stay up late with the guys. He looked beside him to his alarm clock. It read 8: 30 a.m. Neji jumped out of bed. They were suppose to meet the girls half an hour ago down at the lobby. Tenten was going to be so pissed off at him. She was never the patient type anyways. He rushed around the room, making as much noise as possible in order to wake Shikamaru. No such luck. He got changed and combed his hair. Then he threw a bar of soap at Shikamaru. The body on the bed sat up, still half asleep. Sleepy brown eyes took a look at the clock before Shikamaru threw the sheets back and grabbed some clothes to change into. Neji sighed, reminding himself to never stay up late with Naruto…

* * *

_Flashback… _

_Last night- 12 a.m.-Neji and Shikamaru's room _

The four boys were gathered in the small sitting room. Neji had opened the door when Naruto was pounding on it half an hour ago. He had entered with Sasuke behind him and had sat down. Shikamaru was reading and Neji had been too until this interruption. Neji sat down and Naruto started talking.

"Let's talk!"

"About what idiot. It's 11:30 at night. Save it for tomorrow." Neji said.

"The dobe wanted to talk about IT." Sasuke said. Shikamaru looked up from his book

"I don't think we should do it. It's not the time or place. Besides, this is a mission." he said before returning to his book.

"But think of the possibilities. We're in Hawaii. It will be perfect!"

"The dobe has a point."

"…"

"…"

"Are siding with the dobe, Uchiha?"

"Hn. What do you think Hyuuga?"

"Hn. I don't know."

"Maybe you're just chicken?" Naruto said, nudging Neji. He death glared back.

"So does this mean we do it in the next few days?" Naruto asked again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How about we make this a contest? First one to do IT wins and last one has to buy lunch." Naruto asked for the third time.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you don't say anything then I'll just assume you all agree!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yay! I'm so going to win! This is too easy." At this comment, the three other boys smirked.

* * *

_End flashback… _

Neji smirked again at the memory. The four boys were currently riding down the elevator to see if the girls were still there. Neji highly doubted it. The girls were not ones to wait for them. When the elevator hit the lobby, the boys stepped out and looked around. There were no sign of the girls. It was 9 o'clock so they decided to go and eat breakfast. As they were walking toward the entrance, they heard a voice beckoning them to come back. The boys turned around, hoping it was one of the girls calling, but it wasn't. They approached the front desk and asked the lady who had called them what she wanted.

"Some girls left me a message for Mr Uzumaki and his accompanies. They said that if you should ever come down, to direct you to the great hall after you've had breakfast. The girls will not be eating with you but they will meet you there at 12 sharp." The lady replied, eyeing Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"Thanks lady!" Naruto replied happily. The woman took one look at him and quickly looked back down to her computer. The four boys left the lobby and caught a taxi just as some uninvited guests were arriving…

* * *

"Thanks for the ride again Mr. Baccus!" Tenten called as she and the other girls exited the taxi. It turned out that Mr Baccus was the one who drove them to the hotel the first time. He also drove them to a nice restaurant to eat today.

"No problem sweeties, and if you like, you could come down to the beach tonight. There will be a big party." Mr Baccus said, ginning his pearly white teeth again.

"What's the occasion?" asked Ino.

"Well, sometimes people in the neighbourhood where I live in like to just host a big get together. Tourist like you would like the party because there is music and dancing and everything. There is also food and you could bring something to share if you like. We get a lot of people telling us how much fun it is. There are no requirements or anything. The water is warm enough this time of year to swim and everyone is in their bathing suit." Mr. Baccus said, his warm Hawaiian accent was a welcoming feel compared to Naruto's loud voice.

"I think we'll go!" Ino said.

"Good idea Ino! We'll come!" Sakura said.

"Wonderful!" replied Mr Baccus. He waved good bye from his taxi before driving off. Two girls talked excitedly about the upcoming party.

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, a young waiter led them to a booth in the corner and dropped off some menus before turning around to taking some fat lady's order. The girls talked quietly amongst themselves.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Ino said excitedly.

"I can." Tenten muttered.

"Why the long face Tennie-chan?" Sakura said, her face in full pout mode. "You don't wanna go to the party?"

"It's not that I don't want to go..." Tenten replied.

"I understand! Tenten knows that if she and Hina-chan go, we'll make them wear a bikini even if they don't swim!" Ino said.

"So am I allowed to be excused?" Tenten said, her face full of hope.

"Nope!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Hina-chan has to come too! We've got to impress the guys!" Ino said, winking at Hinata. Hinata just shivered.

"That's it. It's been decided. We're going shopping after this!" Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I have a perfectly good bathing suit of my own!" Tenten protested.

"Me too." Hinata joined in.

"Too bad your not going to wear it tonight or else we'll tell the boys EVERYTHING…" Ino and Sakura said, closing in on our poor victims. Tenten twitched before giving up. Hinata fainted at the thought of him knowing THAT. Ino and Sakura just giggled before turning the waiter's attention to them.

* * *

"Where do you think the girls are eating right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Wherever they are, they're definitely eating better than us." Neji muttered.

"What do you mean? Ramen is the best!" Naruto yelled excitedly, already into his 9th bowl. Neji just stared at his and Sasuke picked at the noodles. Shikamaru was going to end up drowning in his if he didn't wake up soon. (a/n: I don't KNOW how he found a RAMEN stand in Hawaii...)

When Naruto was finally content enough, the four boys paid and left the restaurant. They decided that it was much too early to be heading to the hall so they wondered around a bit before coming across a small jewellery store. Naruto decided to use this to his advantage. He headed into the small store without the other three boys noticing. He looked around a bit before selecting a small gold bracelet. On the bracelet was a single charm in the shape of a flower. A lavender flower to be exact.

* * *

Neji sighed. Was Naruto that much of an idiot? The three boys already knew that Naruto had gone into the store to try and get a head start on their bet. It wasn't going to work because his cousin didn't like gifts like that. She preferred snow globes that she could collect. Neji sighed again. Naruto did have the right idea though. Maybe a gift would be a nice way to start…

* * *

Sasuke look bored. Naruto had headed off into that stupid store and they were all waiting for him to catch up. Even the stupidest person could figure out that Naruto wanted a head start on their little bet. Sasuke looked around to discover there was a makeup store nearby. Not far from it were some small stalls that sold various little Hawaiian items. It ranged from necklaces to handmade gifts. Walking over to one of the stalls, Sasuke found something that was perfect…

* * *

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. Naruto had wondered off somewhere (probably to get a head start on their bet) and Sasuke was walking over to one of the stalls nearby. Neji had just walked over to sit down on the bench and Shikamaru was considering going too until he saw that Naruto was coming out. _"Too much trouble now." _He thought before continuing towards the direction of the hall.

* * *

_At the entrance of the hall-12 o'clock _

The boys arrived first at the front of the hall. Each took a seat on a nearby bench with Naruto and Sasuke holding onto a small package of their own. After a little bit, the girls arrived in a taxi. NAruto and Sasuke quickly shoved their packages into their pockets. The girls went to the back and grabbed a whole bunch of shopping bags out. Then they went back to the taxi and waved goodbye to the driver in it. The driver waved back very friendly to the girls. The boys felt their jealousy grow. How come he was so friendly with the girls? Who was he to them? Why did _he_ get to drive the girls around?

The eight met up and the girls could feel the death vibes coming off from the boys. They looked at them weirdly but shrugged it off. They headed into the building and the secretary told them to wait. She then directed them to an office door and opened it for them. A bald short man was perched up on a high office chair. He had a grin wider than the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Why come on in! I assume that you are here to retrieve the scroll for the alliance am I correct? Well, we are very happy to finally get our alliance with Konoha! We hope to work with you in the future!" The man said in a strange Italian accent.

"I must be mistaken because I thought we were here to talk about the negotiation." Sakura said to the bald man, watching as the light reflected off of his hairless head. The others couldn't help but stare.

"No no no! Talk is done! You are here to take the scroll back safely are you not?" the little bald man asked then, his head still shining in the sun. Suddenly, two black cloaked figures burst through the door, followed by the secretary from outside.

"Sir, I told them you were at a very important business meeting but they would hear nothing of it. They burst through the door! I'm sorry." The woman said. She cringed away from the figures.

Tenten and Sakura both reached to grab a kunai while Hinata hovered over the bald little man. Before Neji or Hinata could even activate their byakugan, the two figures took the scroll and waved a friendly goodbye to them. They were gone in a flash. The ten people just stood there. Then Neji said a quick good bye to the man and the eight ninja stepped out of the office. The little bald man didn't seem worried at all.

* * *

_Back at the hotel… _

The boys had taken special care to make sure that the driver for the girl's taxi this time was a woman. The eight rode home in silence. How were they going to explain to Tsunade that the scroll was stolen from right under their nose? When they got back to the hotel, all eight headed into Ino and Sakura's room. They walked right back out. Ino's mess from that morning was still splattered all over the ground. They decided that Tenten and Hinata's room was probably better.

"What do you think we should do?" Ino said, looking at Shikamaru. The other's did too. He was a genius after all.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about" Neji said, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he sat on the love seat.

"Well, someone seems to be awfully calm." Tenten muttered as she went to sit next to him. "Is there something you're not telling us?" she poked him in the ribs. He opened one eye and glared at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Just don't worry about it anymore." Neji muttered as he closed his eye. There was a knock on the door and Sakura got up to open it. A strange bellboy in a green uniform was at the door and he asked four boys by the names of Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru to go and take a phone call. Sasuke lifted and eyebrow at the guy before the boys left, leaving the girls in the room.

* * *

"Why do you think the phone call was only for the boys?" Hinata said.

"Do you think it might be from girls that they meet on the island?" Ino said, her voice seemingly hostile.

"I hope not…" Hinata said, her voice more worried then hostile.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We'll get to the end of this!" Sakura said, her voice very determined. Tenten didn't say anything.

* * *

_With our boys… _

The boys went down to the lobby with the bellboy. He led them into a dimly lit room behind the front desk which had a phone on top of a small table. The bellboy turned to look at them.

"Lee, you can stop it now. What are you doing here?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Neji! I know a youthful genius would figure out it was the handsome beast of Konoha even in this not so youthful uniform!" YOSH!" Lee said really loudly.

"JUST LET ME TALK TO THEM!" an annoyed voice said from the receiver on the phone. Lee put the phone on speaker and a woman's voice boomed out from it.

"Hello boys. I want to let you all know that the scroll is safe, although I bet that three of the four of you already know that." Tsunade's commanding voiced boomed out of the speaker.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome work."

"BUT BAA-CHAN!! THE SCROLL WAS STOLEN FROM THE BALDY'S OFFICE!!!!"

"IDIOT! BE QUIET AND LET ME FINISH!" Tsunade yelled. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the scroll is safe and all of you are free to go as you please, but you must stay on the islands because they will be here to pick you up in a week. Any questions?"

"WILL LEE-KUN STAY WITH US?"

"YOSH! I can not stay with you Naruto-kun but we will meet back at our youthful village once your mission and hokage-sama's go-"

"BE QUIET LEE!!!"

"YOSH! I WILL BE QUIET ABOUT HOKAGE-SAMA"S TRUE INTEN-"

"LEE!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"YOSH! I AM OFF!" and with that, our beloved Lee-kun takes off at lightning speed back to Konoha.

"Now, ignore everything he has just said. Any more questions?" Tsunade asked innocently. It was quiet.

"Very well. See you in a little while." and with that, our hokage has left the building (or the phone)!

"Hn."

"Hn

"Let's get back or the troublesome women will yell."

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!"

_Back at Tenten and Hinata's room… _

The boys knocked. Then they knocked again. No one came to answer the door. Naruto went and rammed at the door. Still no one came to answer. They boys all shrugged and went back to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Three of the four boys were quiet.

"Where do you think the girls went? Do you think they ditched us? Do you think they might have gone to find the taxi guy? Do you think they're on a date?"

Although the three boys didn't listen to their companion, they couldn't help but think about the last question he posed. Have the girls really found dates already?

_TBC… _

Heh…I love cliffys because it makes me want to write more. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, but between school, and school trips, and depression, and anime, and manga, I don't have much time to type. Now that I've quit piano (YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!) I have more time to type.


	3. Party Time! part 1

**

* * *

**

Chappie 3?

I started typing this right after I posted chapter 2 so I hope it isn't TOO late. I just love making people wait for the ending to the cliffys. I had to do some research so spare me some time. I love reviews, cookies, and pocky so I hope to get some of all of those soon! (I know I'm greedy but you still love me rite!)

Chapter 3: Party Time! 

"_It was nearing the time that they should go and get ready for that beach party." _Tenten thought as she had another sip of her Abra Cadabra Martini. Beside her, Hinata was staring out at the beach while she sipped her own Candy Apple Martini. Both were lost in thought about various things, but mostly about the upcoming party. Sakura and Ino were so confident that the boys knew there was a party. They even went to do more shopping. Tenten was sick of shopping and so was Hinata so the two went out for a few drinks. They had found the Beach Tree Bar without a problem. It was located on the beach just beyond their rooms. Tenten took another sip. Seeing Hinata get a little wobbly, she suggested that they go back to their rooms. Hinata agreed and the two left.

* * *

"Wouldn't you agree that would look so good on Tenten, piggy?" Sakura said. Ino took one look at the dress and nodded in agreement. The two girls got it down from the shelf and continued shopping.

"Did Tenten say they were going for some drinks or something?" Ino asked while they were walking onto another store. Sakura thought back.

_Flashback… _

"What is taking the guys so long?" Ino complained. She never had the patience to wait very long anyways.

"Why don't we just ditch them and head out. I'm tired of waiting." Sakura suggested. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't think we should. What if they come back?" the timid girl said.

"I think we should leave them a note and go shopping again! There are just so many great things here and I saw some of those neat accessory shops near the great hall." Ino said.

"I don't want to go if we're going shopping…" Tenten said.

"Fine, forehead and I will go and the two of you can stay here and wait for the guys."Ino suggested again.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to check out the bars around here. Wanna come Hina-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." Hinata replied. Tenten smiled. She knew Hinata was on her side about the no more shopping thing.

"Alright, we're gunna go now. Meet back here at 6:30 so we can get ready for the party." Sakura said.

"Alright then, see you later." Hinata said, giving them a small wave. The two headed out the door and Tenten and Hinata followed soon after, going to try and find a bar that they could relax at.

_End Flashback... _

"Hey forehead! Let's go in here!" Ino pointed to a small jewellery shop. It sold many different kinds of necklaces and bracelets. A small bell was heard as the two girls stepped into the small but dainty shop. The shop owner, an elderly lady, looked up and smiled at them. She gave them a catalogue and told them if they needed any help she would be in the back. The two girls looked through the catalogue while wondering the store. They came across a small selection of gold bracelets that looked really nice. The Ino noticed something.

"Excuse me." Ino called to the lady. The lady came out and walked over to where the two girls were.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering where this gold bracelet with the lavender flower was?"

"Oh that. I'm sorry dear but if you had come before lunch, you would've got it. A young man came and picked it out. The dear said it was for his future girlfriend."

"Do you have anymore? I'd like to buy one."

"No, I'm sorry dear. The young man bought the last one. But if you like, there is a necklace very similar to it. Here. I'll show you." The elderly lady said as she took the catalogue and flipped to the middle. She pointed out a necklace with the same charm but the charm wasn't gold this time. It was actually lavender color. Ino noticed that there were three other necklaces, each with a different flower.

"Can I get all four necklaces please?" Ino said.

"Why certainly." The old lady smiled before she went to wrap up what Ino wanted."

Sakura dragged Ino to the side.

"Why are you buying four necklaces?"

"I thought we could wear them to tonight's party together."

"Huh?"

"Well, I saw that there were four different kinds of flowers. The white rose, the lavender, the sakura blossom, and the hibiscus. The white rose is for Tenten, the sakura for you, the lavender for Hinata and the hibiscus for me."

"Oh I see, because those flowers each represent what we stand for."

"Yea that's right." Ino replied as she turned back to the woman. She paid her and the two girls walked out of the store to catch a taxi back to the hotel.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course when they couldn't find the girls, Naruto decided he wanted to go to a bar. Sasuke, not having much to do, decided to go and try to keep him out of trouble. Neji and Shikamaru decided to go back to their room and finish their books. All of a sudden, Naruto ran forward. Sasuke rolled his eyes again before he jogged after him.

"Tenten-chan! Hinata-chaaaannn!" he heard Naruto call. Wait. Tenten? Hinata? Where were Ino and Sakura? Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto and saw that Tenten was supporting Hinata little bit. The girl's cheeks were a tint pink but she seemed to have realised that there was more people around.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Tenten demanded. Naruto immediately kneeled down and, with Sasuke's help; they got Hinata onto Naruto's back. The three began to walk back to Neji and Shikamaru, Naruto's plan of going to the bar flying out the window.

Neji got up and opened the door to meet the strangest sight ever. Naruto was carrying his cousin with Tenten right behind him and Sasuke after that. His cousin looked a little drunk, her cheeks a little pink from the alcohol she consumed. Neji death glared at Naruto and let them in. Sasuke went over and sat on one of the chairs while Naruto and Tenten carried the drunk Hinata into Neji and Shikamaru's room.

* * *

"So do you mind telling me why Hinata-sama is so drunk Tenten?" Neji asked her coldly. She just looked at him innocently. She never flinched at Neji's glares or his voice anyways (a/n: she probably thought it was s-e-x-y)

"Well, you guys were taking so long and Sakura and Ino decided they wanted to go shopping again but Hina-chan and I didn't want to go so we stayed here. Then I asked Hina-chan if she would come with me to a bar. I was bored! There was nothing wrong with that." Tenten finished, her legs crossed on the floor. Neji just grunted.

"Hey, does anyone of you want to play strip poker?" Tenten asked, giving them a friendly wink. All the boys stared wide eyed at her.

"But, Ten-chan! That game is perverted!" Naruto said, a full blush covering his face.

"Just relax! It's not like anything's going to happen…" Tenten said, a full out puppy pout on her face. (I know that's really OOC but just imagine it! It'd be hilarious!!) Three of the four boys looked away and Naruto just said excitedly,

"Let's play!"

* * *

Sakura knocked on Tenten and Hinata's door. No one came to open it.

"Do you think that Ten and Hina-chan are drunk?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I don't think they had THAT much to drink…right?" sakura said, unsure. The two girl's eyes widened as they started pounding on the door, imagining the various things that could've happened. Suddenly, they heard a loud yell from down the hall.

"YOU LOSE NARUTO! LOSE THE PANTS!" Sakura and Ino ran over to Neji and Shikamaru's room and pounded on the door.

* * *

Tenten was so happy. "YOU LOSE NARUTO! LOSE THE PANTS!" she said to the blonde boy. He huffed at his bad luck before stripping off his pants to reveal ramen cartoon covered boxers. Tenten started rolling on the floor. Right now, she had only lost two hands and she only had to take off her jacket and her top. Lucky for her, she had a tank top under her top. The boys weren't so lucky.

Neji and Sasuke had been forced to take off their jackets, t-shirts, and their undershirts to reveal broad unscarred chests. Shikamaru had lost only his t-shirt because he wasn't wearing a jacket. Naruto had lost everything except his boxers (including some money…). There was a sudden pound on the door and Naruto ran to get it. Before any of them had gotten a chance to get their clothes on, he threw open the door to reveal Sakura and Ino, with bags of clothes, looking at them with the "what the hell are you doing" look.

* * *

It was silent for a minute. "What are you guys doing in here?" Ino said, looking like she was ready to burst out laughing.

"Playing strip poker." Tenten replied casually as she tossed Naruto his pants. Neji and Sasuke each turned to grab their own clothes. Shikamaru just folded his t-shirt and laid it down for a pillow.

"Where's Hina-chan?" Sakura asked, worried that the girl might have already lose the game."

"She got drunk so we put her on Neji's bed." Tenten said. Sakura and Ino rushed in to see Hinata.

After everyone was fully dressed (yes, even Shikamaru stupid fangirls...now stop drooling) the girls waved goodbye to the boys and went back to Sakura and Ino room (with Hinata on Tenten's back).

"Wait!" Naruto called. The girls turned to look back.

"Where are you guys going to dinner?"

"We can't eat with you today!" Sakura and Ino replied in unison before pushing Tenten and Hinata into their room. Naruto just stared after them in question.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the hand that was shaking her. She blinked and sat up. All of a sudden, her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Tenten was next to her, a hot cup of tea ready. Hinata thanked her before drinking it.

"Come out when you're ready" Tenten said before getting up and walking out the door. Hinata then noticed what Tenten was wearing. A black shoulder less knee length dress with a white rose near the hem. Hinata finished the tea before she, too, headed out the door.

"Hi Hina-chan! How are ya feeling?" Sakura said. She looked stunning in a pale green knee length spaghetti strap dress. Hinata could see the straps from Sakura's bikini peeking out too. Now that she looked around, she could see Tenten's bikini strap too ,but hers was tied around her neck. Hinata looked around for Ino. She could see the blonde tying up her hair in front of a mirror. She blonde looked gorgeous in a peach-colored shoulder less dress. The dress was just a little bit longer that her knees and on her neck hung a beautiful flower necklace. The straps from her bikini showed that her bikini was green and white striped.

"Come one Hina-chan! Get changed!" Ino yelled as she threw a bunch of clothes at her and shoved the girl into the bathroom.

After 5 minutes in the bathroom, Hinata finally got the dress on with the bikini under. The bikini that Ino got her was the one they brought at the store earlier. It was a light lavender color. Off to her left side, there was a darker lavender flower. The dress they had brought together hung loosely over the bikini. It was spaghetti strap dark purple with white stripes. The strap from her bikini hung around her neck like Tenten's did. When she was satisfied, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"OMG!!! Hina-chan you look awesome!!" Sakura and Ino squealed. Tenten complimented her too.

"Hold one...one more little thing..." Ino said rummaging through her bags. She grabbed three small parcels and gave the apporiate one to each girl. They opened it, and quickly put the them on. They were ready. The four girls headed out onto the beach for a night of fun.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think the girls are doing right now?" Naruto asked in question. After Naruto had been blown off for a "dinner date" with the girls, the boys had gone to eat and then to a nearby arcade to have some "guy time". Really, their idea of "guy time" was Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru standing around while Naruto pounded aimlessly at the weasels who were popping up on the machine. Suddenly, multiply squeals were heard

"SAASSUUKKEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

"SHIKA-KUN, GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN CAN I HANG OUT WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The boys took one look at each other before promptly exiting the arcade. (or at lease trying too…they were everywhere…EVERYWHERE!)

_1 hour, and LOTS of girls later… _

"That was a disaster…" Sasuke muttered, still with the "I've just been raped" expression.

"Hn." Neji said, trying to hide his torn sleeve.

"How did THEY get here anyways?" Shikamaru said, his hands in his pockets.

"How did they even KNOW we were here…" Naruto said, as he fended off the gazes of many mature women. Part of his shirt had been ripped in the incident and it now showed off his tone stomach muscles.

"The better question is, how did you get away unharmed?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"I didn't. I was wearing short sleeves before we meet that incident." Shikamaru said quietly. Now that the boys looked carefully, they realised Shikamaru's sleeves had been torn off unnaturally.

"Good god, didn't Ino give you that t-shirt last year for your birthday?" Naruto said, eyes wide. Shikamaru seemed to panic for a moment before muttering something about burning the shirt.

"Have any of you seen that kunai with the dragon design handle that I own?" Neji asked the boys.

"My kunai is missing too. It's got an Uchiha crest on it." Sasuke added.

"Weren't there one or two fangirls seen carrying off two kunai?" Shikamaru said. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened. Those were birthday gifts from Tenten and Sakura. Naruto started laughing. He laughed all through the taxi ride back to the hotel.

When the boys arrived at the hotel, very few people were there. They nodded to the man at the front counter, and he gave them a weird look. The boys just assumed he was looking at Naruto's choice of clothing. They went back to Sasuke and Naruto's room so Naruto could get changed. All of a sudden, Naruto yelled from their room.

"Look guys! Out the window!" The three remaining boys went to the living room window. Right outside their own doors was a huge beach party!

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked, coming out from the bedroom.

"Don't want too."

"Hn."

"Too troublesome."

"But what if the girls are there." Silence for a few moments.

"Fine."

"Only for a while."

"Troublesome party."

"Yay! Let's go!" and with that, our boys got changed and headed out the double door right onto the beach.

* * *

When our boys got onto the beach, they noticed the party had a theme. A very Aztec theme. The stage was brightly lit with torches and flower petals were everywhere. The sky was just beginning to darken and you could still see some of the beautiful Hawaiian sunset. Heck, there were even people walking around with big Aztec masks! (If you've seen the movie, The House Bunny, just think back to the time they had that party and imagine it on the beach)

The boys looked around for any sign of the girls. All they saw were the big Aztec heads. They noticed some people going into the water. Most of the people were in a bathing suit. All the boys had worn swim trucks too, seeing as this was a beach party. Suddenly Naruto took notice of the food tables.

"Sweet! Ramen!" he yelled quickly before running off. The other three boys just stared at him. Then they noticed someone. At the same time, those people noticed them.

* * *

"Hey, don't look now but there are some guys staring at us." Ino said.

"Where?" Sakura said exactly, looking around.

"I told you not too look! They're coming over right now!" Ino said excitedly.

* * *

The boys quickly called to Naruto.

"What's the rush?" Naruto asked.

"We're going over there." Shikamaru said, panic in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because…" Neji glared reaching over to his kunai pouch.

* * *

"Here they come!" Ino squealed excitedly.

* * *

Muhahahaha! Another cliffy! Aww!!! When I checked, there were still no reviews for this story. It makes me sad…so first three people to review, I'll dedicate a chapter to them!!! You don't have to I mean but I'd be really sad if you didn't review…and really happy if you did!

_XoXo _

_little-miss-troublesome _


End file.
